


Fools in Love

by Rekall



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Pepper and Tony are supposed to go to a party together. Too bad Tony is making things difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



"No," Pepper said; her voice firm. 

"What?" Tony asked. He was standing across the room, dressed in one of his Iron Man suits. Only his face was visible and he was doing a poor job of hiding his innocence. 

"The point of the party is to wear a masked costume so that you won't be recognized."

"That's why this is perfect," Tony said. "No one would expect me to go as myself."

Pepper really didn't believe she had to deal with this. The party would be starting soon. They needed to get ready to go. There was no time to play games. "Rhodey isn't wearing his armour."

"That's because Rhodey isn't cool like I am."

Pepper could feel a headache forming. She really didn't need to deal with this. She still had to change into her own costume. It didn't help that she had a stressful day at work. Being in charge of Stark Industries was no easy task. Especially not when Tony was often out being Tony. 

"What happened to the costume that was picked out for you? I know it was delivered here so don't try and deny it."

"An . . . accident occurred. Why are we talking about me again when you're the one who needs to get ready? Come on, Pepper, go get changed. We don't want to be late." 

That was Tony speak for it was destroyed. 

"I don't want to know what happened." The headache was getting stronger. 

"It'll be fine," Tony promised. "Everyone will get a good laugh. Trust me."

"It's Halloween, Tony. The point is to dress up, not dress as yourself."

"But why dress up in something inferior when I can simply go as me?"

"Fine," she said. She was tired of arguing. "Go as whoever you want. Put on a suit and go as Tony Stark if it'll make you happy."

"That's not a bad idea."

Pepper threw up her hands in defeat as she made her way to their bedroom. She needed to get changed. Her custom had been delivered with Tony's. She only hoped that hers had survived whatever Tony had done to his. 

Immediately Pepper grew suspicious when she found the black leather on their bed. Her costume definitely did not contain letter. Next to it was a whip and on the floor was a pair of heeled boots. Picking up the costume, Pepper saw that it was skin tight and along with it was a hooded mask with cat ears attached to it.

"Tony!"

Sheepishly, Tony entered the room. "Is there something wrong?"

"What is this?" Pepper demanded to know as she held up the leather suit.

"Your costume?"

"I'm not dressing up as Catwoman."

"Why not? You'd be good as it."

"Catwoman and Iron Man? Really?" 

"If you'd prefer, I can create you your own suit but the party will likely be over by the time its finished."

Pepper sighed. She was beginning to think the party wasn't worth it. "Just tell me what you did with our real costumes so I can get ready and go."

"Why go?"

"Huh?"

"Why go?" Tony repeated. "Do you really want to go out to some party when we can stay here and have our own party?

Pepper was unsure. "What about our friends? They're all going to be there."

"As much as fun it would be to laugh at Rhodey dressed as the Lone Ranger, I'd rather spend the evening here with you."

That was the Tony she loved. He drove her crazy at times but he really did care about her. He could be really sweet when he wanted too. Plus Pepper had to admit that spending the evening just with Tony was a much better idea than going out. There were other ways to celebrate Halloween than by going to some party.

"I'm going to get change," Pepper said as she gathered up the Catwoman costume and began to head out of the room. "Be ready when I get back. Catwoman is a naughty girl and she wants to play."

She didn't need to see the look on Tony's face to know he had gotten the hint. Pepper had a feeling it was going to be the best Halloween ever.


End file.
